


Stargazing

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: 一场很简单的无脑校园文（？）





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇混在一大堆神仙太太文章里的平庸参本文  
> 上次被屏蔽了然后吞了喜欢和评论超抱歉！  
> 第一次用AO3，内心还有点小激动（？）

“彼得过来，把帐篷抬一下我们规定的摆点地在这。”福莱希仔细回想着会长给的学生会招新的摆台示意图，咬着片西瓜，随意指了个大概的点招呼道。

从高中毕业之后陡然变壮实的原瘦小伙彼得帕克擦了擦额头上不存在的汗，一把扛起发放下来的帐篷，欲言又止地顶着残留的夏日余热，亦步亦趋跟着不靠谱的阿福做摆台的准备工作。

从来没有想过会有留任的这一天，当彼得将帐篷支开，固定好那支撑的四个支架，踩了踩支架脚确定稳靠了时，弓着的背才直起来，这时候广场上还空荡荡的，大一新生还在军训，而刚好作为一整个上午没课的壮丁，就被自封为人文部二把手外号“阿福”的福莱希给拉来做苦力，彼得开始思考多加那点综合素评分能撸下第一名小姐的可能性有多大。

“喏，别慢吞吞的”阿福将横幅的一头递给彼得，转身将回形针拿好在手上和彼得拉扯着印有“人文部”三个大字的红布条给别上搭好的帐篷侧边做好这些准备工作的雏形之后，他们部的女王大人出现，浓烈的迪奥999传奇红的色彩，估计只有娜塔莎学姐才能驾驭的如此风姿撩人。

当她出现时，阿福瞬间就折服在这一场御姐风范，殷勤地贴上前，“学姐，你看我这工作做得怎么样？”

娜塔莎只是撩了一下那头及肩的红发，风情万种，一件普通的白衬衫也将她姣好的身材凸显的淋漓尽致，刚刚做好的指甲衬的手白皙，伸出指头指向远处的活动中心，抬了抬下巴，漫不经心开口，“还没开始正式招新，先把座椅和宣传海报、登记册、发票以及社团印章领过来，”然后她转过头看向彼得，“彼得，这次宣传海报做的不错，就算是主部的格式和设计也感觉稍逊你，下午开始正式招新，你们两个副部先招呼好，如果这点事也做不好的话完全可以滚蛋了，我稍晚点，做好这次社团估算上报名单人数和策划书就过来。”

“可是我们部门每次招新人数都是学生会所有部门最少的，往年都是将所有人数上报，毕竟人数少，藏起来的那笔报名费也做不了什么活动补贴，还不如全部交上去。”彼得想到去年做的有关账目支出款开口，当说完之后才意识到这有多不妥，刚刚噤声后阿福就给了一肘子打到他腹部。

娜塔莎依旧漫不经心，目光堪堪扫过彼得，嘴角带着天性中的骄傲上扬，脚上的高跟绑带小凉鞋前的尖角只是在地面上扫了个弧度转到要离去的方向，“这就是我放弃主席位置甘愿到这不起眼部门担个正部的原因，相信我，你说的情况不会存在的，这样清闲又能昭显我个人魅力事的结局无须担心。”

“并且这就是我愿意留你们两个做下属的原因，毕竟，这个部门有我在，也没必要多找其他优秀的人来再拉仇恨了。”她在踱了几步后回头对他们展颜一笑补充道。

阿福抚心双眼放光，打足了兴奋剂的模样，彼得欲言又止，想了想还是用指头戳了戳阿福的肩头，“这可真有点伤感情对吧？”他试图和阿福建立起难得的情感共鸣。

阿福只是拍开他的手，对着彼得不耐烦地再摆了摆手，不再言语，很明显不愿与他达成共识。

彼得只能悻悻然摸了摸鼻子，心里想着午饭估计要匆忙解决了，而更加让他崩溃的是下午还有体育课。看着还处在上课中的校园，只有偶尔几个人从人行道飘过，空荡荡，他还在热火朝天地继续摆台。

在做完相关的招新前期准备工作之后，被人转眼即忘的广场迎来它火热的“春天”，等着夏日余晖的炎炎散去，周遭天空被林木遮的严严实实的，只飘起红彤彤的云霞，一切色彩，浓重饱和的清晰又朦胧。

彼得是在体育课后买好一瓶矿泉水，急匆匆地拧开之后吞了几口大步跑到部门摆台处，看见翘课坚守岗位的阿福，挠了挠后脑勺，顶着一身汗涔涔坐在了旁边的空座上，翻开雪白的花名册，用他那双棕色大眼睛环视着四方如小溪流注入淌开的人群，即使宣传海报做的好，耐不住部门称号的鸡肋，他只能用手托着下巴感受着门口罗雀的氛围，在被体育课耗光的大部分精力呆头呆脑的走着神。

看着新生好奇地用眼神打量挑选着他们这些社团，来来往往，彼得觉得自己忽然沧桑了不少，准备挺直了脊背在新生面前拿出点精气神来，还是有些忐忑。

“我跟你说，这社团招新上总是容易碰到各种乱七八糟的事。”阿福在娜塔莎部长不在时对周遭的一切有些意兴阑珊，更何况他们这稍嫌偏了些，比不上主部组织部的那般炙手可热。

阿福向他们相邻不远的体育部努了努嘴，“就好比他们那部长索尔和他弟洛基，在报名审核第一步文兴趣特长时，啧啧啧，那身肌肉，他弟那个留着长发的文学少年拉着他哥就报给体育部老部长一个‘胸口碎大石’的项目。”

“他也不怂，真的直接就上，他们阿斯加德那旮沓的人可真猛。”阿福仿佛身临其境了一般，往体育部招新台多瞥了几眼。

彼得不可置信地眨了眨眼睛仿佛被阿福所说的话给震惊到了，阿福十分满意地点了点头无比喜欢这种被倾听的聊天方式，准备继续说下去。

彼得只是呆愣地看着刚刚从林荫小道切入广场大理石路口的那个人，所有呼吸的动作都要放弃了，那个名字想了许久就在舌尖上，只要一开口发声就能吐露出来，此刻只能被堵在一旁，无法言语。

 

哈利奥斯本，彼得在内心呐喊出这个名字，几乎是咆哮式，一个在岁月中忽然消失了的人，此刻，时间对他无能为力，哈利面目如旧，那些不在的时间仿佛是个错觉，冲散他们的只是这片人群。

他看得目不转睛，祈祷能被回视，又害怕这陌生的时光隔阂想要缩在一旁，天色渐晚，光线打下来，周遭的一切被漂得复古，恍然置身于一张老照片，过往也徐徐展开。

 

彼得帕克觉得自己能和哈利奥斯本有最原始的羁绊，在很大程度上他要感谢他的父母，他们给了他足够聪明的头脑，起码他可以解决哈利所厌恶的那些数理化问题，然后，就发展成为班上难得可以和他搭上话的人。

很明显，彼得帕克作为一个理科生，即使为了语文考察通读了维克多雨果的《巴黎圣母院》和巴尔扎克的《人间喜剧》他也无法拥有那样文豪般的手笔，渲绘形容出哈利奥斯本入座时刻带给他心上的震撼，这或许太过夸张，但是当站在讲台上的哈利，用粉笔龙飞凤舞地写下自己的名姓时，课堂上有很大一口吸气的响声蔓延，几乎都是来自他们班上为数不多的女生。

可以理解，毕竟在见多了不修边幅的糙汉沙漠后恍然间走出一片清新的绿洲，灰蓝色的双目闪烁出粼粼湖光带着干裂起皮嘴唇的女孩们当然盼望着能跳入其中大饮特饮一番，整贴修身的衣物还有独属于文科生浪漫风流的姿态，下一秒就等着他手执一只钢笔在在纸卷上用不羁的文字，似是而非的琢磨不透，去征服她们躁动不安的心。

彼得用手挠了挠自己那头微长略卷许久不曾打理的褐发，觉得整个人像是在注射青霉素前被皮试所需的尖细针管扎到了心里，前期是被蚂蚁叮蜇一口微微地发痛，拔出针头后，一点被刺出的血从被扎出的口流出，有些发痒，几分钟后凝成一个红点，似乎要永远停驻在此处。

然后，他坐到了自己的后座，彼得不像蜘蛛一样有多双眼睛遍布全身，方便感知，彼得只知道自己脊骨忽然被冻结，不经意间细微的颤动在耳边都能听到每一节骨骼发出的咔嚓身，心脏被每个动脉牵扯着而不至于跳出。

 

那只名叫“哈利奥斯本”的蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀，彼得内心大海扯开宁静许久的表面，翻腾的海浪，哗哗作响。

彼得知道自己向来不是特别讨喜的人物，他可比不上阳光开朗且外貌明媚的格温，常年呆坐在靠墙壁的位置，像是一颗默默生长的蘑菇，戴着古板的黑框眼镜，一笑起来嘴角要咧到耳根子去，还要露出箍在牙齿表面的牙套，这让他显得更加呆板。他的篮球打的一言难尽，班上赤着膀子在篮球场上挥汗如雨的男生都不是很爱带他玩，他唯一的消遣，大概就只是研究洛伦磁力和函数多重求导以及限制性核酸内切酶的作用位点，SP3杂化轨道等等，在知识的海洋中遨游。

这样呆板而孤单的生活过了许久，直到后排有什么东西轻轻戳了他一下，彼得被吓地整个人要炸毛起来，心砰砰乱跳，抖了一颤，转过头看着后面的人咬着笔头对偏过头稍微靠近他的彼得含糊不清地问道，“这个等差数列最后证明你是怎么写的，我推不下去了。”

彼得彻底靠近低头看着那张草稿纸上的推算，就差寥寥几步的交欢变形提取公因式，就可以证明到最后的结果，彼得顺势接下哈利手中的黑笔，小心地写下剩余的几步，余光瞥见哈利逐渐舒解开了眉头，胸口鼓面被心脏小鼓槌敲得振聋发聩，从每一个细胞元神经末梢传到兴奋，连接到大脑中，耳中室还有余音隆隆作响。

彼得清了清闷声许久的嗓子，“明白了吗？”，他低声问道。

哈利点了点头，“谢谢。”

那是彼得受到的第一次惊吓，自此之后，哈利奥斯本不仅只是轻轻敲过门的路人，还顺带推开他内心的大门，踱着步，走了进来。

往后的一切变得顺理成章，彼得倒是面对那些令哈利牙根痒痒的题心如止水，只是在望见那张侧颜时，解题时的流畅思路被截成一条一条，大脑只觉得言语上磕磕巴巴。

所幸，三个星期后，彼得再度迎来了一个重磅消息，来自于他们班和蔼可亲的史黛西女士。

“我需要你帮我说服奥斯本同学来演班级元旦的小品节目。”格温将手中打印好的剧本，丢到彼得桌上，所幸午休早期，在教室的同学不多，不需要迎来他人异样的目光。

 

彼得在震惊之余，看了看剧本的封皮，上面赫然写着《白雪公主与四个小矮人》。

彼得抿着唇，沉思了好几秒，“为什么是我，而且，为什么觉得我可以去说服奥斯本同学去演这样一个适合在幼儿园的搞笑喜剧？”

格温用手指戳了戳彼得的额头，摇了摇头，“别以为我不知道人家都让你叫他‘哈利’了，你是我们班上他唯一愿意搭理，并且最适合演这里面主角的人，要不是你是唯一的人选成功率该会比我高些，要不然我何苦费这个功夫，不直接杀过去，在这“曲线救国”个什么劲！”

彼得并不觉得他和哈利除了讨论有关习题意外，还会有什么别的革命友谊爆发出来，格温的说辞，他只觉得似懂非懂，还是按耐不住好奇，“什么角色偏要他演？”

“皇后。”格温对他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，言简意赅道。

彼得感觉自己受到了愚弄。

“首先，你是在开我玩笑吗？其次，你还是直接杀了我吧，我已然清楚你要拿着这样不可能完成的任务来取我的命！”语毕，彼得对着格温仰着自己高傲的头颅，做出引颈受戮的英勇模样。

格温将桌上的剧本卷起，毫不留情地往彼得身上招呼过去，“我们还是不是好闺蜜了，叫你做点事情就给我推三阻四的！”

“那前提也要是这件事在我能力合理范围之内啊？”彼得缩着头哀嚎回应道。

他自然而然防备地用双手挡着脸，然后转为双掌盖住脸，指头张开，露出眼睛宽度的指缝，他眯着眼看见门口与光线融为一体的哈利，手自然垂下，偏着头，望向他和格温这场闹剧。

 

现如今，哈利又走了回来，仿佛从未走远过，站在林荫过道中，有几丝调皮被遗忘的阳光透过树叶罅隙跳到他身上，带着一如既往的无悲无喜望向他。

然后，他的心不受控制的像被忽然的海浪打到甲板上的鱼，望见遥不可及的海垂死挣扎着咚咚撞击着木板，已经两年了，彼得想到这，抿了抿嘴唇，耷拉着他棕色卷曲毛发覆盖的脑袋下巴抵在木桌上，阿福还在絮絮叨叨，面对忽然偃旗息鼓的“大金毛”毫不在意，只是拍了拍他的肩膀继续着自己刚才的话题，留得彼得继续黯然神伤。

“然后现在体育部部长还因为那件胸口碎大石的事而广为人知。”阿福只觉得意犹未尽，“还有你知道隔壁地质学的老万吗？他在入社团时，大家都不敢相信，长得跟研究生学长一样，结果把学号和学生证一拿，当时组织部就傻眼了。”

“不过你是不知道，问他有什么特长时，他说能感知金属，在旅游时就考查过名山的地质和其中矿物质的埋藏可能。”

“还有主修心理学的查尔斯，他被问到特长时，他一双眼睛笑意盈盈地望着当时的副部长，讲出那些不久前他和别的妹子鬼混的事，然后副部女朋友刚好在旁边，当时，别提多激烈了。”

彼得似乎被按下了暂停键动作被定格地僵硬，只是看着哈利在自己眼中越变越大，且越变越清晰，最后大大方方就站到他招新处台口了。

他好像做了一个很长的梦，一直未能醒过来，彼得想。

“同学，你要加入人文部吗？”在看到有难得的新生大大方方地站在他们台子前，何况还是个能拉颜值的，阿福狗腿地开口道。

哈利只是毫无目的般地将视线留在他们贴在桌面上的海报，勉强提了提嘴唇，稍抬头，目光似乎扫过他，彼得想着刚刚上完体育课浑身沾着汗的自己，恨不得缩成一个质点躲避着这错误时光的重逢。

“学弟你是哪个学院的啊？”阿福压抑着激动，开始客气的拉起了点家常。

“化学学院的。”相对于阿福这样满腔热忱的释放，哈利态度只是不咸不淡。

“名字？”

“哈利，哈利奥斯本。”

 

听着二人你来我往的对话，彼得捏住手机，尽可能的低着头，说来奇怪，他好奇过，为什么会是这样一个普通的名字，哈利。哪怕过了几年，他还是能够轻而易举地引起自己的情绪波动。

 

“你有什么特长呢？”

“我很有钱，这个算吗？”他微皱着眉回答道。

阿福被回应的发蒙，拿着中性笔的手颤抖了几下，双目睁的凸圆，张了张嘴几欲开口最后还是选择性的闭上，思考着如何接话才好。

彼得依旧坐在一旁假装发呆，想要躲避来自哈利探究的目光，忍不住还想要偷偷摸摸地探看，估计不会记得了，他这么普通，彼得自我猜测地想。

尤其是哈利奥斯本风采依旧，而他大概还是这副磕巴的样子，还有其他不知名的看热闹新生围在人文部摆台处旁偷看这个俊秀还带着贵气的人。

彼得幻想过再次见到哈利的场景，他希望自己焕然一新的出现不再是当初那个只能躲在一旁的蘑菇，而显然他无法变成王子，脱胎换骨般站在他身边，过了两年，他还是他，哈利奥斯本还是哈利奥斯本。

再多的情谊终究会被时间洪流冲开，况且当初或许他们只是泛泛之交，只是自己拾着那点记忆当成宝，迷惑了本心。

他曾经想着要保护他，却被那群试图敲诈不良少年给反揍的鼻青脸肿，而哈利也为他将肩头的背包一丢，撸起袖子加入他，这场战斗的结局两败俱伤，他顶着一张猪头一样的脸而哈利眼角也挂了些颜色。

彼得不知道自己改如何解释当初刹那间的血气上涌，他的脾气向来温和，那些密密麻麻的早熟过度地将他整个人包裹起来

就算现如今以一个旁观者的角度分析自己的过往，他也很难用所谓的观察法来得出结论。

“你为什么要受他们胁迫？”彼得疼的嘶牙咧嘴却还是忍不住开口问道。

“因为他们只是要点钱，能用钱解决的问题，那就没必要用体力解决。”那时间眼角含青的哈利按了按自己嘴角的淤青顺带按住他的鼻梁骨以及额头紫青处揉上药店买来的药膏似是无奈地开口对自己说。

彼得只是咬着下唇，带动了嘴角的伤眼中霎时间就生理性的涌起了泪花，他对着哈利强忍着没有发出因疼痛导致的嘶嘶声，下一秒，按在他额头上食指的力道忽然变轻也变得温柔，“不过今天让我知道原来动手用体力的选择也不错，谢谢你。”哈利的声音慢慢变低，最后几个字也微不可闻，彼得只是看着哈利平静的面容在离他不到十厘米的距离处熠熠生辉，那大概是他第一次触碰到星星，彼得想。

当时枯燥的年少时光过得平凡，没有任何英勇的事迹可以拿来好好回味，只此一次和哈利奥斯本有关，除去那些疼痛以及被梅姨看到脸上伤痕的暴打的那些部分，这确实在中学时间线的末端燃起了点闪烁的小火花，比照那些中规中矩来说。

一如既往意气风发的富家子弟的理念再次敲响他回忆的响钟，仅仅简单粗暴的理论和他那双被荡涤漂洗天空蓝之后所得色彩的双眸，不需要别的什么就轻而易举省去那些翻箱倒柜的步骤，竹筒倒豆子一样，那些回忆就掉了下来，散落地上，满地皆是，彼得只觉入梦。

尴尬的阿福祈祷着彼得帕克能够回过神来拯救现如今很明显陷入的僵局，在给了无数个眼色无果时，他才意识到彼得已经阻断了接收求救电波的能力，他只得清了清嗓子，刚准备开口，就被又一个来者打断。

姗姗来迟的娜塔莎抽出椅子，干净利落地坐下，除去她所带来的那一溜烟默默瞥过来的目光，她到来的第一件事请就是抽过阿福手中登记的花名册与资料记录本，从笔筒中拔出枝笔，对着面前的哈利奥斯本露出温柔和煦的微笑。

“所以哈利，跳过刚刚的特长问题，你的出生日期，兴趣爱好，三围，单身与否和理想对象又分别是什么呢？”她手肘摊在桌上接过话题，公事公办的做派发问，她的语气似乎在询问有关企业发展规划项目，但这只当是没有听到那些问题内容单凭语态时会这样猜测。

哈利似乎被问倒了，双瞳微微诧异地睁开，摇了摇头，“我不懂这和我加入社团有什么关系？”

娜塔莎垂眸浅笑，桌下脚尖对着彼得踢了一下，试图把手下从呆头呆脑状态拯救出来，“呐，年轻人，这你就有所不知了，既然是作为人文部，关注部员的周遭状态与环境自然是必不可少的，为本部门的人谋福利，这是我们无法推脱的责任。”在说完最后一句话时又踢了彼得一脚。

哈利似懂非懂地又瞥了一眼要把自己埋在桌子下的彼得才移回视线到美艳的学姐身上，“我没有什么特别的兴趣爱好，出生年月的是......三围无可奉告，目前是单身，至于理想对象的话——”他拖了个长音随后才进入正题。

彼得努力缩小自己的存在感竖着耳朵不空闲地躲在一旁。

“我希望找一个性格温和，眼睛大，有耐心在学业成绩上足够优秀，笑起来人畜无害，呆起来令人发指，有时候会愣头青，真挚，一紧张时不敢直视别人，神经质但青涩的家伙。”他向来清冷的面孔上绽放出浅浅的微笑，背着手，令人迷醉的嗓音不紧不慢，每一个字扣得彼得心上咔咔作响。

彼得努力控制住自己对号入座的心理，用力扯住衣摆，不会是他，因为，那些和一封信一同被压在他书橱底下和一些东西一起，从来没有寄出过，这些所谓的特点太过普遍，可以是任何一个人。

“开个玩笑，”哈利耸肩笑了笑，“理想对象大概还是留在理想中好。”

娜塔莎停下了记录的笔，或者说她从来就没有下笔记录过，若有所思地多瞄了哈利几眼，那支笔大概只是装个样子而已。

“在这写下你的联系方式，到时候会通知你过来的，来顺便交一下费用。”她将报名表递给哈利，顺带指了指桌上的二维码。

彼得看着他齐刷刷在纸上填好一串数字，反递回来，“我没有带手机，也没有带现金。”在写完之后，他驼着背手肘支在桌上抬头说，手臂上的肌肤白的过分。

娜塔莎用力以跟底部踩在彼得脚背，他疼的面目狰狞十指掐着桌子，“我…”彼得发声终于开口哀嚎出一个字。

部长拍了拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，面含欣慰转头看向哈利，“学弟没事，这个热心肠的学长愿意帮你支付，下次部门会面时还给他就好了。”

彼得不敢直视哈利的双眼，只是小幅度地点了点头，耳垂泛红。

“谢谢。”

哈利的声音自头顶上方传出，他难得勇敢地抬头，眼神却慌乱飘忽，点了点头。

“等着，这个学弟我一定让他留下给你做对象，不谢。”在看着哈利转身离开几步后，娜塔莎贴到彼得耳边志在必得道。

彼得被吓的慌张，连忙挥手，“不不不…我…我没有……他…”

娜塔莎意有所指地看了看彼得手指捏着那张哈利刚刚填好的联系方式报名表，“装，继续装，刚刚一副被丘比特射杀的模样，就你一个人傻和瞎，别以为别人和你一样，拿好这个方式自己抄一份，准备好我们要开门做生意了！”她伸了个懒腰慵懒道。

一旁只顾唯学姐是瞻的阿福摩拳擦掌准备大干一场，彼得看了看台边开始慢慢围过来的新生不由大吃一惊，连辩驳的词都忘了。

“这？”彼得吃惊。

“这什么这，你以为我大刀阔斧地做那么多计划书是为了什么，不枉我提前递给社团部的晚会策划案，话说他们真坑，非要提前三个礼拜提交首案审核后再交后续方案。”她翻了个白眼在半秒之内又转回微笑，“不过为了承包这个大头，打个知名度也算是值了，这次不从他们手上抠些钱来，怕是对不起自己。”

看着那些围过来带着弱羞羞惬意的学弟…以及学妹？再看看似笑非笑岿然不动美艳自得地学姐部长，彼得不得不跪服这个看脸的社会。

在收台时，隔壁体育部部长索尔奥丁森拎着个桌板过来和娜塔莎部长唠嗑，“娜塔莎，我看你们今天招了不少人，这可相当不公平，当初你就是同届杀手，现在长得更美了，谁还能躲过你的魅力？只求你给我们别的部门留个活路啊。”

“这下来抱怨些什么，当初约法三章，我穿的可是相当普通甚至是不起眼，没给你们添什么麻烦。”娜塔莎舒展了肩头，“不过这次有关迎新夏日晚会的主办方大概只能是我们部了。”她随手翻了翻手中的报名登记册，黑乎乎地写满了一片。

娜塔莎看了看标记人数，微笑了将近一晚上的嘴唇僵直着继续对两个副部交代，“今天晚上招新人数不错，你们辛苦了，接下来的晚会承包工作要更辛苦，食材的采办，服装的租聘，部门人员的鼓动，赞助费的拉取，还有上报经费的选取，场地的洽谈活动的宣传，最主要的还有报名社团费账目的上报工作要做好，为了接下来单部门的活动经费不求那死扣的社团部批下来要首先做好，具体数目我们等下边吃夜宵边说。”

“还有彼得，在学弟选择入我们部门不考虑留任可能的时间段中，你可一定不要给我始乱终弃败坏门风啊。”娜塔莎晃动着手腕，在走到礼堂门口一连串发光的路灯中黯淡无光的那一盏下抱着资料对彼得补充说明道。

彼得只觉得惊诧，“我...我不明白。”

“那个学弟是个好孩子，妥妥的白富美，且不谈你们之间那显而易见的奸情，就单看他今天对你的描述就知道，你们两个肯定有一腿。”语毕，再将视线慢悠悠地落到阿福身上。

阿福立马凛然正气附体，拿出当初军训时的站立姿态对娜塔莎表忠心，“学姐相信我，我不会对本部门的女生做出这样下作的勾当！”

娜塔莎抿紧嘴唇抬了抬手想要表达什么，最后还是简单地摇了摇头，尽量斟酌着用词，“阿福，你是个好人，我相信你。”

“我们没有...”彼得想要解释最后只能喃喃自语说给自己听了。

随后，一连串晚会的事纷至沓来，他窝在图书馆或者是寝室敲打着键盘做好预算记录，部门的见面会也推掉，像是在躲避着些什么。

他无法欺骗自己的内心，也无法面对自己的内心，只是每次在校园内看到哈利时转头走开后的惆怅若失每每将他浸泡许久。

他鼓足勇气打好双份饭向难得坐在食堂里的哈利走去，最后却在看见一个女生对他巧笑嫣然时立马接受了失败，木然地走向垃圾桶将多余的饭菜倒掉也希望自己不着边际的想法也就此丢掉。

为哈利做好他最头痛的有机化学的重点勾略，他也记得哈利总是习惯性喜欢戒掉早餐只能凭印象中所记得的一点喜好查探好他上课的教室后托人给他带上，他习惯对哈利奥斯本好，因为喜好和不甘心，但是没有任何可能的局面又将他敲成碎裂的一块又一块。

娜塔莎部长特地给他留了晚会负责内场管理的工作，他最后却还是摇了摇头默默和低落的阿福换了工作，负责入场和后勤，夜空中星光璀璨，每一点光亮微小，组合在一起却又美不胜收，人生中曾经有过的一切绚烂，终究要用寂寞来偿还，就如那些总是会最终消逝无光的星辰一般。

 

彼得捧着一束来自他人的玫瑰，百无聊赖地站在会堂门口等着主人的到来，只是主人没等来只看见以黑色晚礼服包裹着纤细身躯的哈利奥斯本，手指拂过衣领向他走了过来，即使怀中花团锦簇，但看到自己身上为这次晚会租的工作正装无疑在哈利身边黯然失色。

哈利的视线停留在他手中的捧花上，只要一低头就能看到里面精致的小卡片上打印出来的“to 格温史黛西”不过from who这个如金属钠合理切取的黄豆大小的署名落在四方纸片的一角，和他一样在所有人员进场之后在此寂寥无人闻。

哈利好看的睫毛在馆入口微弱的灯光下落下一丝阴影，再抬头时双目里拾取了银河中细碎的光芒，彼得一言难发，就连普通地问好也卡在喉咙里无法自述，他的眼里全是骄傲，抬手从那束捧花中抽出一朵玫瑰，里面每支的花刺都被拔除干净了，哈利指尖用力，花枝的茎被掐出汁液，花瓣上滴滚着水珠，含蓄着半绽开的火红色花朵被哈利别在了衣襟上霎时间将黑礼服点缀燃起“星星之火”和他好看的唇交相辉映。

“多想，我正愁这身衣服少了些点缀。”哈利首先对彼得开口道，只是彼得在低头看着那支光秃秃的玫瑰花梗时未能看到哈利眼中闪烁过的那丝狡黠，只是慢悠悠转了个身走进了晚会礼堂。

彼得只是伫立在门口和路灯融为一体，看着怀中的九朵玫瑰被掐为了八朵，想到这是麦克斯虔诚的恳求他保管的这束要递给格温的花，现如今看来，自然没有百分百成功且完美的完成任务了。

在麦克斯终于要进入礼堂时咬着牙将怀里的花递上，他依旧站在门口躲避那一室的热闹与喧嚣，坚实地守在门口做好一个士兵的本分，等着最后晚会的结束，清扫好一切，只是手臂被一个用力抓住想，下意识望向手的主人，只看见哈利怒气冲冲地不知道什么时候从晚会里跑了出来瞪着他。

 

“你怕不是个傻子，彼得帕克。”他恶狠狠开口道。

哈利扯住他的衣领，咬住那张和主人一样不知所措的嘴唇，舌尖里是金桔柠檬汁的酸甜味混杂着他的气息全部冲入他的鼻腔和口腔中。

那盏年久失修的路灯忽然亮了，似是一条骤然升入夜空中绽放的烟花，将一片黑暗照亮。

哈利靠在双手抵在彼得的胸膛在那张宽唇要吮吸时离开，一个深吻半途中断。

“你以为我没事加入你的人文部是为了什么，没事在报名的时候说那些话是为了什么，你是过了几年见识到更多风光之后就迷了眼还是痴恋格温痴恋的严重看不上我。”他的手掌在彼得颈脖上抚摸，指腹微凉点在其上的肌肤表面。

那张肖想了许久的唇在喋喋不休，味道是从未想象过的甜美，他低头主动吻上了哈利的嘴唇。

 

哈利在彼得反客为主时咬住他的舌尖，“所以，你敢为我做那么多事超出你的comfort zone，那你敢承认你喜欢我吗？”他气喘吁吁地扯住彼得的领带，沾了美酒的醇厚的嗓音在彼得耳边响起。

“我不敢否认，也无法否认，我喜欢你。”彼得微笑着揽住哈利的腰，终于开口承认。

“那你还躲着我，不敢当着我的面自己主动勇敢地说出来，而且在我欠着你钱和人情这样绝佳的好机会上乘火打劫一把？”在看到那束只剩八朵玫瑰的花束被他人情真意切地捧给格温时哈利才恍然大悟自己报复错了对象，同时也不由松了口气。

彼得不好意思地点了点头，结巴地开口，“那...那你愿意...做我男朋友吗？做了话，就不用还钱了？”

他这时候又像是聪明的可以没有过分愚笨，但哈利却偏生不想让这个家伙满意，故意，摇了摇头，“你觉得我会像是还不起钱的人？”。

这下彼得有些手足无措，在看到哈利幸灾乐祸的眼神时，忽然有了主意，“那要不你借钱给我，我经济能力有限无法偿还，只能求做你男友抵债好吗？”他紧张地攥着衣角期待着能否让哈利满意。

显然，他成功了，因为回答他的是一个来自他现男友的吻。

 

彼得当天夜里枕着一本厚厚的生物化学课本入睡，在手机闹钟响动作威作福时才忽然惊醒的，昨晚的一切令他激动到无法入眠，最后还是在为早课准备的闹钟时刻前几十分钟被睡神俘虏，巨大喜悦造就的虚假感被忽然唤醒的失落打破，他垂着头压抑着自己的不可置信，给那个在开学后就存在自己手机里备注好的号码发出了自己的第一条短信。

“早上好。”他惴惴不安发问道。

几秒后一条新短信飞到了他手机上，“早上好，我的男朋友。”哈利回应。

彼得将手机搂在怀里整个人蜷缩成一团，窝在床板上嘎嘎作响被子被他窝卷成一大块，肩膀抑制不住地抖动。

阿福从卫生间刷着牙带着一口泡沫托着一双迷迷糊糊的眼睛看着室友像是对着床板自慰，转身回盥洗台吐出漱口水，开口呵斥，“彼得帕克，如果你想扣完物化平时分的话就给我继续撸，那个教授可不是好糊弄的！”

彼时阳光正好，彼得大笑咧嘴到耳根子后从床铺上跳了下来光着脚踩在地板上奔向阿福，阿福吓着拿牙刷的手臂环住胸，“走开，我要为娜塔莎学姐守身如玉！”他惊恐地对彼得说道。

 

“你为什么要选择他？”菲丽西娅在课堂中拿着笔记本掩唇低声问道。

哈利回忆着和彼得有关的一切，从什么角度看他们之间不像是会有交集的人，他为什么会喜欢彼得？过去的记忆已经久远到变成结合自身感受的一个亦真亦假的片段，彼得帕克足够耐心，足够温和，发生在此时此刻的事情未必让人印象深刻，只是被推进手术室时，消毒水的味道让他觉得反胃，一切单调的白色中，那些滴滴鸣叫的冰凉仪器，他躺在移动病床上颤抖，做好无数心理准备，最后还无可奈何地让恐惧侵袭。

“因为，有些事在最初时可能并没有那般美好，但是，在后来的某一刻就忽然变得无比让人怀念，不知怎么就珍贵了。”哈利捏着笔，看着一张张跳跃过的PPT，想到当初那场简单的小品，笑意盈盈从眉眼与唇边溢出。

被格温热情提问是否愿意演皇后这个角色时，哈利想起刚刚看见嬉闹的二人，张了张嘴，点了点头将面前的二人震惊在原地，不过我要他也演出，他抬手指了指彼得，看见后者张大嘴下巴要脱掉的模样才满意地点了点头。

按照格温的剧本设计，三个小矮人是沉迷游戏的宅男，而白雪公主是不拘一格的女汉子，皇后是被皇帝追求的同性贵公子，聚集了女权，种族平等，和网络社交过度现象，争取体现社会现实，针砭时弊当然，这只是格温的美好愿望。

皇帝在妻子死后爱上了朝中的贵公子，不顾一切将贵公子授予皇后之位，贵公子拼命反抗，皇帝求爱不得抑郁而终之前求助于女巫将贵公子变为野兽，白雪公主被皇后变成的野兽所吓逃离了城堡，遇见了四个在森林里打游戏缺辅助的小矮人组成了一队。

皇后为了恢复原样从魔镜口中得知只有白雪公主才能破除他身上的诅咒，用尽一切办法想要将白雪公主哄骗回城堡，但是都一无所获，最后魔镜为了主人直接出手骗公主吃下毒药为要挟想要把公主带走，却遇到了英雄救美的王子，救下了因为女主光环太盛的白雪公主，魔镜回到城堡默不作声地陪伴着郁郁寡欢的皇后，最后王子为了毁灭邪恶之源找到小矮人为正义使者将魔镜丢入末日火山，皇后抱住一直陪伴自己的魔镜从钟楼跳下，王子吞并了白雪公主的国家，白雪公主没有了母家的依靠被那些王子的情人挤兑到原来皇后的宫殿，看见曾经挂着魔镜的墙壁上有一行浅浅的字迹——很高兴每天早上都能第一个看见你，我的皇后，可惜所有思念都躲在了背后。

哈利拿到剧本的那一刻震惊地差点要将桌子掀掉，他从未见过如此完全没有任何逻辑的故事，并且他也从来没有想过自己要演出这样一个莫名其妙的角色，他呆愣了半晌才开口，“所以？”

“所以彼得演你的魔镜啊，”金发女孩笑了起来，全身都是花香甜蜜的味道，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“这是一个隐喻，我们需要正确的爱情取向并且还要告诉所有女孩家庭的重要性，还有小矮人沉迷电子游戏不是活脱脱的小朋友们的翻版？不过结尾还要借了点《魔戒》设定？”

他的魔镜还坐在位置上认真地看着《三年高考五年模拟》，忘记了那些完全不合理的情节设计，平静地向格温颔首。

最后“魔镜”颤抖地牵住他的手，唯一一次主动地抱住了他，全身僵硬的骨骼坚定地和当初不怕那些小巷中的不良少年一般，令人觉得安稳。

哈利以为后面会有完美的幕布落下，结果只是他身体某些机能出现排斥，在拥抱之后他等来的是是出国预约手术，昏昏沉沉坐上了飞机，连道别都没有。

“那...那小子有什么好的？”菲丽西娅抓着笔戳了戳哈利。

哈利抿起嘴唇仔细想了想，昨天晚上手脚冰凉的自己缩进被窝里被一天的课累的不行，全身捂不起一点热度还偏偏睡了过去，半夜时发现自己的双足被捧在怀里，一点点被暖热，室内没有开灯，只有屋外路灯投进的光线，双眼中一切糊成一团，他看不见彼得的脸，却比任何时刻都坚信这个人的存在，一直温暖的陪伴着自己。

 

“我也不知道他有什么好的，但我就是喜欢他。”哈利低垂着双眸，拿起中性笔摊开笔记本做起课堂笔记来。

在被塞了一口狗粮之后菲丽西娅抚了抚胸口重张旗鼓，“那你和他都差不多同居一年了，发展到什么程度了？”

“我的意思是你知道同居互相磨合生活的必要性吧？这其中包含的所谓过程都是不言而喻的了吧？”在看到这所谓现实中的，呃，“破镜重圆”戏码的主人公就坐在自己身边时，那些疑问一只只像蚂蚁一样冒出，啃食在她心口。

 

“没...没有，起码没有你想的那个过程。”哈利眼皮跳了跳，无奈道。

菲丽西娅立马好奇心更重，双手托着下巴贴近哈利更加期待地发问，“那你不怀疑他？”

“这个，有什么好怀疑的？”哈利觉得额头前划出了几根黑的粗线，在想到夜晚只是单纯地相拥而眠之后，每天早上顶在他臀部的那个尴尬状况，耳尖有些发烫。

菲丽西娅看到哈利的表情知道一切尽在不言中后，没有将话题引向弯道，只是絮絮继续苦口婆心向哈利普及。

“我告诉你，就算他没什么不行，但是也必须要知道长度要足够，这就是同居需要采集的信息之一，你要知他长短，他也应该知你深浅才是，要不然谁知道后面你们忽然发现在做爱的鼓掌时鼓的不够响亮该怎么办。”菲丽西娅把玩着手腕上的饰品，望向老师回头时又噤声不语，她压低声音，“你可以尝试先蹭一蹭，等起来之后再观察。”

“菲丽西娅哈代，你来回答一下这个问题。”站在讲台上的老师忍无可忍将PPT暂停在课后习题上，使出了杀手锏。

刚刚还在哈利面前眉飞色舞的菲丽西娅忽然变得愁眉苦脸，用手背拍了好几下哈利求助，得到的只是他写在白纸上推给自己看的‘爱莫能助’四个大字，差点将牙一口咬碎，只能狠狠剜了哈利奥斯本一眼就此作罢。

哈利只把菲丽西娅的话当成玩笑，转眼即忘，当再次想起还是在几天后和彼得回出租公寓忘带伞后，被雨水淋的湿漉漉回去，开门后发现停热水顺带还停电，无奈只能先换好干净的衣服。

彼得从橱子里找出一条干净的毯子将两个人包裹在一起擦拭过哈利被打湿的头发后，两个人坐在地毯上依偎着互相取暖，等着热水和电来拯救他们，只是哈利在听到彼得胸膛里坚实的心跳之后，脑海里莫名其妙想起菲丽西娅对自己曾经说过的那些话。

彼得的下巴搭在哈利头顶，双掌将哈利的手包裹在其中，喷洒出来的呼吸带着哈利的金发颤抖，他发誓是鬼使神差，哈利想。

他缩起双腿到毯子里，用光裸的脚有意无意地在彼得的裆部磨蹭，忍不住将头直往彼得怀里缩，然后眼睁睁地看着从毯子里鼓起的那个东西，紧咬住下唇，看着握在自己手上的那双大手从领口裸露的肌肤，触碰过锁骨，一路向下，一粒又一粒地解开他的衣扣。

哈利侧转过身，看见彼得双目中跳跃的火苗仿佛要将他点燃，专注的神情让他无法拒绝，同居将近一年，他们做过最出格的事只是深吻，然后双双去冲澡，此刻，所有的暧昧与渴求被发酵地浓烈，无法消散，他承受着落到他一寸寸被解开肌肤上的亲吻，也任由那双游走在股间的双掌，他们的衣服早就在互相的爱抚中脱落，一切发生地自然而然，年轻地身体被点燃，绽放，当真真实实被进入的那一刻，瞬间的疼痛将时间定格，当适应彼得的性器之后，前头春风细雨的温柔瞬间被夏日狂风暴雨所席卷。

他的手掌在彼得的脊背上抚摸感受着他肌肉的律动，每一次冲击到最深处的刺激都让哈利发出浓重的喘息，双腿早就自发地绕上彼得的腰身，感受着他撞击下体带来全身的颤动。彼得的嘴唇在他腰侧手术留下的伤疤上流连，在被顶到进入高潮时发出低喘，不知餍足地在喘息声中渡过了一晚。

当次日扶着腰懊悔时显然为时已晚，彼得帕克看起来久旱逢甘霖，精神抖擞，他却只能顶着一具酸痛的身体，拖着酸痛的屁股如坐针毡地在课堂上若无其事，还得到菲丽西娅赤果果的嘲笑。

“怎么样，撩拨完欲求不满的小处男是不是玩的特别尽兴啊！”她超他挤眉弄眼报复地回击道。  
End


End file.
